1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a method for controlling the liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various types of liquid discharge apparatuses that discharge a liquid in a liquid chamber from nozzles provided in the liquid chamber by changing a volume of the liquid chamber are proposed. Such liquid discharge apparatuses include a liquid discharge apparatus in which an inner wall surface of a liquid flow channel that is connected to a liquid chamber is shifted such that flow-channel resistance thereof is variably controlled (for example, JP-A-2001-63047, JP-A-2011-213094, and the like).
However, the inventors of the invention have found that, in a case where the inner wall surface is shifted in a direction in which a sectional area of the liquid flow channel is decreased in order to increase the flow-channel resistance of the liquid flow channel, there is a possibility that a liquid is likely to be pushed from the liquid flow channel to the liquid chamber and the liquid is likely to leak from nozzles. In addition, the inventors of the invention have found that, in a case where the inner wall surface is shifted in a direction in which the sectional area of the liquid flow channel is increased, there is a possibility that the liquid is likely to flow from the liquid chamber to the liquid flow channel and the external air is likely to be suctioned in from nozzles. Such problems are not limited to the liquid discharge apparatus including both of an inflow channel, through which the liquid is caused to flow into the liquid chamber, and an outflow channel, through which the liquid is caused to flow out from the liquid chamber, but are common to general liquid discharge apparatus that is configured to shift an inner wall surface of a flow channel of a liquid, which is connected to a liquid chamber.